Phase-change materials (PCM) are capable of transforming from a crystalline phase to an amorphous phase. These two solid phases exhibit differences in electrical properties, and semiconductor devices can advantageously exploit these differences. Given the ever-increasing reliance on radio frequency (RF) communication, there is particular need for RF switching devices to exploit phase-change materials. However, the capability of phase-change materials for phase transformation depends heavily on how they are exposed to thermal energy and how they are allowed to release thermal energy. For example, in order to transform into an amorphous state, phase-change materials may need to achieve temperatures of approximately seven hundred degrees Celsius (700° C.) or more, and may need to cool down within hundreds of nanoseconds.
It is sometimes desirable to avoid fabricating ohmic contacts for connecting to RF terminals of an RF switch. In those instances, a robust capacitive (and non-ohmic) contact can be a good choice. However, capacitance fabrication techniques applicable to conventional semiconductor devices may not be optimum for, or easily compatible with, PCM RF switches, and may not properly utilize or take advantage of the unique structure, layout, and geometry of PCM RF switches. As such, fabricating capacitors in PCM RF switches can present significant manufacturing challenges.
Thus, there is a need in the art for capacitive (and non-ohmic) contacts to connect with RF terminals of PCM RF switches while preserving or improving RF performance.